Killing Edge
, Kill Sword |firstseen = Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |type = Sword |rank = C |uses = Varies}} The Killing Edge is Sword that debuted in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Overview Combat The Killing Edge is a highly potent and lethal Sword that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series. Like its name suggests, the Killing Edge boosts its wielder's Critical rate by a substantial amount. The potential of the Killing Edge is one that can be fully realised in the hands of Swordmasters, as its pre-existing Critical rate, combined with the added Critical bonus that the class is naturally imbued with, may effectively induce an overall Critical hit percentage that exceeds 50%. The only drawback to this is the fact that this sword is notorious for possessing very poor Durability. Apart from the Swordmaster class, the Assassin class may also stand to benefit by being outfitted with the Killing Edge, as the added critical hit bonus allows them to activate their unique skill, Lethality (Silencer in some games), more frequently, thereby increasing their efficiency in felling enemies. In addition to the laudable benefits highlighted above, the Killing Edge can also be used as an effective means of training and/or protecting lower-levelled units. For one, this sword requires its user to possess only a C weapon proficiency level to equip, whereas most weapons of equal or greater power require at least an A or an S level. Furthermore, the critical hit boost grants units the ability to inflict massive amounts of damage, a fact that allows them to fell foes with ease, helping them to gain valuable experience at a faster rate. Finally, the lightweight nature of the sword allows for a significant reduction in Attack Speed penalties being sustained by its wielder, allowing for greater precision and the ability to perform double attacks. In Fire Emblem Fates, the effects of the Killing Edge are bolstered further by having both unlimited durability, as well as the impressive ability to deal 4x damage on a crit, instead of the normal 3x. This is hampered by the slightly lowered might compared to previous titles and lowers the user's avoid by 10%. Myrmidons usually equip this sword as their starting weapon of choice, with characters such as Navarre, Shiva, Rutger, Guy, Joshua, Zihark and Lon'qu being prime examples. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Killing Edge= Sword |7 |1 |200 | |Accelerates Special trigger (cooldown count -1). }} |-|Killing Edge+= Sword |11 |1 |300 | |Accelerates Special trigger (cooldown count -1). |evolve = Slaying Edge+ |cost = 300, 200, 20 }} Fire Emblem: Three Houses Killing Edge= |-|Forged= Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventories |Navarre • Catria |- |Treasure |Ch. 6 - Chest |- |Armories |Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |'Book 2:' Enemy Mercenary (Ch. 10) |- |Inventories |'Book 1:' Navarre • Catria '''Book 2:' Samuel • Navarre |- |Treasure |'Book 1:' Ch. 5 - Chest |- |Armories |'Book 1:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 19 Book 2: Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 21 |} ''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Inventories |Shiva • Conomor |- |Prison |Ch. 20 |- |Armory |Ch. 22 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Dropped |M14 • M24 |- |Inventories |Julia |- |Armories |M15 • M26A • M30 • Port Marl • Blood • Razeria • Il Village |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |Rutger |- |Visit |Ch. 7 - Village |- |Armories |Ch. 13 • Ch. 17B • Ch. 18A • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |Guy • Jaffar |- |Armories |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 24 • Ch. 29x '''Hector's Story:' Ch. 26 • Ch. 31x |- |Secret Shops |'Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 19 Hector's Story: Ch. 20 |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Dropped (Skirmish) |Bonewalker • Wight |- |Inventory |Joshua |- |Treasure |Tower of Valni Floor 5 - Chest • Lagdou Ruins Floor4 - Chest |- |Armories |Ch. 17 • Narube River • Rausten Court |- |Secret Shops |Ch. 14A • Ch. 14B |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Swordmaster (Ch. 21) |- |Inventory |Zihark |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventory |Zihark |- |Vendors |'Part 3:' Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame '''Part 4:' Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |- |Bargains |'Part 2:' Ch. 3 • Endgame |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventory |Navarre |- |Treasure |Ch. 6 - Chest |- |Armories |Ch. 12 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 24 • Online Shop |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 17 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Mercenary (Ch. 10) |- |Inventories |Samuel • Navarre |- |Armories |Ch. 21 • Online Shop |- |Secret Shop |Ch. 13 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Dropped |Ch. 8 |- |Inventories |Lon'qu • Inigo • Yen'fay |- |Treasure |Para. 4 - Chest |- |Event |Para. 6 - Have Inigo kill at least two enemy units. |- |Armories |Valm Castle Approach • Sage's Hamlet |- |Merchants |Port Ferox • Searoad • Valm Harbor • Mila Tree • Fort Steiger • Table Approach • Great Gate • Mila Shrine Ruins • Dueling Grounds • Mercenary Fortress • Ruins of Time • Law's End • Desert Oasis • Manor of Lost Souls |- |SpotPass |Nino • Jaffar • Eliwood • Marisa • Zihark • Ike • Linde • Tiki • Ogma • Navarre • Boey • Norne • Malice • Katarina • Julia • Salem • Mareeta • Raigh • Lloyd |} Fire Emblem Fates |Battle Points |Acquire 120 Battle Points in order to obtain a Killing Edge through this method (Limit one) |- |Level 2 Armory |3000 Gold (x1) |- |Level 3 Armory |3000 Gold (x2) |} Non-Canon Appearances The Killing Edge is a usable item in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate It is a battering item with exceptional reach. Occasionally the blade flashes red, causing the next swing or when thrown, regardless if the wielder hits the opponent or not, to deal double damage and knockback. The original critical hit sound effect from the GBA Fire Emblem games play when the sword makes contact while glowing red. Gallery File:Killing_Edge_concept.png|Concept artwork of the Killing Edge from Path of Radiance. File:Killing Edge (FE13 Artwork).png|Concept artwork of the Killing Edge from Awakening. Killing edge.png|Concept artwork of the Killing Edge from Fates. File:Kill Blade (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Kill Blade from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Killing Edge (TCG).jpg|The Killing Edge, as it appears in the fourth series of the TCG. File:Killing Edge (FE9).png|Zihark wielding the Killing Edge in Path of Radiance. File:Killing Edge (FE10).png|Edward wielding the Killing Edge in Radiant Dawn. File:Killing Edge (FE13).png|Lon'qu wielding the Killing Edge in Awakening. File:FE14 Killing Edge.jpg|Selena wielding the Killing Edge in Fates. File:FEH Killing Edge.png|In-game model of the Killing Edge from Heroes. smashbroskillingedge.png|Killing Edge as it appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate